


Stormy Night in London

by arlenejp



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms, Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle
Genre: M/M, Nudity, arse touching, cum in mouth, oral sex between two men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-30
Updated: 2017-03-30
Packaged: 2018-10-12 20:03:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10498479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arlenejp/pseuds/arlenejp
Summary: A response to a FB prompt.





	

The snow was coming down fast and the wind was howling as Sherlock and John climbed out of the cab in front of 221B Baker Street. No electricity anywhere. It was 11pm and it was winter in London.

* * *

Sherlock had hidden a flashlight in the hall and they used that to climb the stairs to their flat.

* * *

Sherlock found the candles, lit them and placed them around the room. I started the fire in the large fireplace. I went to reach for more wood, discovered the bin empty.

          "You absolute git you,"I cried out,"You forgot to get more firewood. Now we WILL freeze."

I cursed Sherlock under my breath. Coming back from the bedroom with a comforter, many blankets and two pillows, Sherlock sets them on the floor by the fireplace.  


          "As you well know, DOCTOR, if we do not get lights back soon, this place, with its leaky windows will have us shivering cold. It's best if we strip down and get under the blankets here .Let our body heat keep us warm."

          "Oh NO, Sherlock, the lights WILL come on soon. I am NOT doing this. I will just sit here and wait"

I got my laptop, stubbornly sat in my chair and an hour later I was damn cold. Looking at Sherlock in his chair, I realized that Sherlock would feel the cold more than i would.  


          "I give up Sherlock, you are right. I am stripping down."   
Both of us turned our backs, but I couldn't resist looking.

          "Hmmm," I thought to himself...'well endowed'.   
Sherlock lifted the blankets to let me get under and saw my cock full and upright. 

          "Hmm," he thought,"what AM I thinking? Get a grip there. No, don't mean it that way."  
Under the blanket, Sherlock pulls me on his side and hugs me close. 

          "Okay Sherlock, this is getting a bit much. Quit it!"  
Oh, I am thinking this is going bad. Shit! I keep looking at his lips and wondering. "What would it feel like to kiss that bow mouth? Would Sherlock like it or push me away in horror? Why not give it a try?  
Shivering, not from the cold, I pressed my lips lightly onto Sherlocks. And...before I could think further Sherlock was pressing his tongue into my mouth. Biting my lip. I decided to go for it all. I thrust my hips against Sherlock and felt our cocks lock onto each other.  


          "No, not that way my dear detective, let me show you what I like".  
Turning around and going down so our heads were in opposite directions I place my hand on Sherlock's cock and rubbed.

          "Go ahead and do what you want to me. Everything is good". 

Sherlock immediately shoved my cock in his mouth.  


          "SHIT", I shouted.  


          "Not good, John?"  


          "NO, no, keep going, For fucks sake do not stop!!"

* * *

Both our mouths enclosed hard cocks and each of us worked our mouths up and down. I could feel myself bucking and knew I would cum soon. Sherlock gave one lunge and came in my mouth and I soon followed suit.  
I turned back to face Sherlock, put my lips to his and we tasted each others juices.  
Sherlock looked hard at me and, " John I figured out why that happened".  


          "Oh Sherlock, stop analyzing and just enjoy". Still under the blankets we huddled close.

* * *

About an hour later Sherlock said," John I want it again".  
Oh fuck, this was getting good!. I was screwing the man I loved. I would worry later about the consequences. Right now my cock hardened at just the thought of him.  


          "Explain to me what 'i want it again means'.

          "I want my dick or cock, whichever you prefer, in your mouth"  


          "Let me see if my computer is still running", as I reached up and grabbed it from my seat.

          "YES! Now let's see how dirty you can get my friend".  
I got on one porn site showing male to male.

          "Do not worry about the hows, just look and have fun with it."

Did he ever look...did he ever watch!!! I could hear the wheels begin to turn in his head.And his cock swelling up on his belly.

          "Good, John, let me lead this time", as he pushed the computer away from us he got up and turned so again our heads were facing the objects of our attention.  
I guess Sherlock still wanted cock sucking.  
Sherlock's open mouth closed around my cock and he took in all of it. I began to follow what he was doing. He was caressing my balls and the underside of my cock. I tried to keep up realizing that I had to hold my own orgasm back. Now Sherlock took his mouth off my cock and put my balls in his mouth.

Oh, the agony of holding off!!!  
Back onto my trembling cock as he also put his hand on my arse. Running a finger around my arsehole as well as now sucking up hard on my shaft.  
That was it! I couldn't hold back. I shook, squirted and filled him with my cum.

* * *

Sherlocks hips were rocking back and forth. I did nothing but keep his cock in my mouth and let him do the work. I placed my hand on his arse and with one finger went slightly in the hole. And Sherlock violently rocked, came, and I swallowed his cum juices.

* * *

As he turned back to face me the lights went on.

          "So", he said, "guess that will be the end of it".

Surprised, I jumped up and with some anger replied," Oh, and tell me you didn't enjoy that?"

Sighing Sherlock said, " John I meant the end of the lights being out.Now come here and relax in my arms and lets fuck more later on."  
The lights should go out in London more often in the winter.


End file.
